


Eggnog

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, good dad!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Winchesters Christmas Eve party, and Dean can't find Castiel anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Ponche navideño](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517115) by [MintandChocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintandChocolate/pseuds/MintandChocolate)



> day 17 : spending time with friends/family

Castiel isn't in the kitchen, where Mary and Ellen are laughing and talking, nursing their glasses of wine. His mother catches him and kisses his cheek, and Dean can't even find in himself to pretend to be annoyed. He's too warm and happy for that. 

Castiel isn't in the garden, where Jo is shivering, smoking and whispering on the phone. She's probably still thinking no one knew about her crush on Adam. Dean can only laugh, thinking about the mess this is going to cause when Ellen is going to know.

Castiel isn't in the living room, where Bobby is religiously watching TV, obviously a little buzzed after a few glasses of Mary's eggnog. Dean can't really blame the man, he had only three and isn't sure he can feel his toes anymore. 

Castiel isn't on the dining room, where apparently his brother and Gabriel were getting cozy. Dean can't help but laugh at the look of pure horror on Sammy's face, while he's trying to put his shirt back on. As usual, the Winchester's Christmas Eve party is full of surprises. Dean manages to avoid the pillow Gabriel is throwing at him, and he leaves with a wink and a few dirty suggestions. This will probably calm his little brother's hormones.

Castiel isn't in Dean's old room, where Ash is sitting on the floor, reading old comic books while drinking a beer. 

"Looking for your man, Deano ?"

It had taken a lot of coaxing and promises from Dean's part, to convince Castiel to come to the party. He's doing better, now, and Dean can't really remember the last time he had a panic attack, but still, Castiel doesn't like big groups. He's good with one or two people, and only if they aren't too loud, and he feels like he can breathe. Dean knows Castiel came today only to please him, and he feels guilty for abandoning him to answer his phone and wish Benny and Adrea a Merry Christmas. Usually, leaving him with Bobby was a good choice. Bobby and Castiel understood each other without words, and the old man could always find ways to calm the younger man. 

"You've seen him ? Can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Left with your dad, when we were all finishing dinner. I guess he was going to give him the whole "don't hurt my son" talk. They went to the garage" 

Dean stops breathing for a while, before bolting out of the room. That's the worst possible scenario. His relationship with John was still... difficult. They didn't talk a lot, and when they did, it was to shout at each other. Dean hadn't been sure about the whole coming out thing for years, mostly because he wasn't ready to face John's disappointment and harsh words.Dating Castiel had changed that. He had made very clear his sexuality wasn't open to discussion, and Castiel was the man he was going to marry. Take it or leave it. He isn't sure John said anything at all. He had taken a sip of his soda, and had watched Castiel for the rest of the night.

Dean runs past Gabriel and Sam, past Bobby and past Jo. He can't let his father break Castiel. He just can't. He promised Castiel he was going to be here for him tonight, and he feels so guilty for not thinking about this, about how his dad could reduce him to tears with a few words, and about the way Castiel looks like he's drowning when an attack strikes. He had explained to his family how it worked, how Castiel wasn't ready for the world, and he had noticed the way John had stopped what he was doing to listen. Of course he was going to use that against Cas. Of course.

The garage is empty, and Dean is almost leaving, when he spots Castiel upstairs, sitting cross leggged on the floor. Dean doesn't run, but walks slowly, trying not to trigger his boyfriend further. Castiel is listening to one of John's old vinyls, forcing himself to breathe slowly. 

"You're okay, Cas ?" Castiel's eyes are a little red, but it's nothing like the sheer terror during a full blown attack, so Dean lets a little of the tension go from his shoulders, and comes to sit next to his boyfriend. "What are you doing here ?"

"Your father." Castiel smiles and takes Dean's hand. "He noticed it was becoming too much for me, when everyone was shouting, and he took me here. He said he had dusted the place and put everything together in case I needed time away from everyone."

Dean is so shocked by what he is hearing, he can't form words. John Winchester wasn't nice. To anyone, except Mary, of course. But that was it.

"He told me he had read a lot about panic attacks, just in case. He said he had taken the heavy lights away, and I could stay here until I felt better. He left to get me some tea."

"My dad ?" Castiel chuckles and lets himself being wrapped into Dean's arms. "You're sure about that ? My dad went to get you tea ?"

"That's what he said, at least." Castiel is too tired to talk, and Dean lets him be, for a while. He just runs his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, kissing his forehead softly. True to his words, John is back a few seconds after, with a cup of something that smells like mint tea. He shakes his head when Dean is about to thank him and just passes him the cup.

"You guys need anything else ?" His voice is rough, but it doesn't wear the agressive tone Dean can usually hear when he's talking to... well anyone who isn't his mom. 

"No, Dad, I think we're fine. We'll stay here for a while, and then we'll probably leave." Dean doesn't want to force Castiel into sleeping on the couch, while he's on his old room. They'll just drive back when the buzz of the alcohol is gone. 

"Told Mary you guys should have the green room. It's big and silent, and I told the others to give you some peace. See you in the morning." John is leaving them to that, closing the garage door softly behind him.

Dean can't even understand what is happening. "He gave us the green room, Cas." Dean is relieved he won't have to drive back, and they'll just have to get their bags up to the house. His boyfriend needs a shower, and probably some pampering away from anything stressful. Hell, after the scare and the running, Dean needs the shower and the pampering. 

"Is it bad ?" Castiel is still resting heavily on him, but his breathing is slowly starting to even out. 

"No. It's the room they usually get for married couple." He kisses Castiel softly, and smiles at him. "Congratulation baby. I think my father loves you."


End file.
